falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout 2 Charaktere
Spielercharaktere Es gibt vier spielbare Charatere: * Auserwählter - custom made protagonist. ** Chitsa - Charismatic villager. ** Mingan - agile warrior. ** Narg - strong warrior. Begleiter There are sixteen companion characters: * Bess - brahmin with a crippled leg, found in Modoc. * Cassidy - owner of The Spittoon in Vault City. * Davin - son of Grisham in Modoc. * Dogmeat - loyal Hund found in the Cafe of Broken Dreams random encounter. * Pariah Dog - special random encounter, lowers luck and grants the Jinxed trait. * Laddie - Jonny's dog in Modoc, joins over the party limit until you find Jonny. * Goris - Todeskralle, son of Gruthar. * Robodog - robotic canine received from Dr. Henry in RNK * K-9 - robotic canine in Doc Schreber's office in Navarro. * Lenny - Ghul in Gecko. * Marcus - super mutant sheriff of Broken Hills. TH * Miria - daughter of Grisham in Modoc. * Myron - adolescent genius in the Stables. TH * Skynet - AI that can be placed in brain bot in the Sierra Army Depot. * Sulik - tribal warrior in Klamath. TH * Vic - a trader in Klamath and The Den. Arroyo *Cameron - final test. *Feargus - nephew at the well. *Hakunin - shaman. TH *Jordan - expert warrior. *Klint - Wächter des Tempel der Erprobung *Lucas - unarmed warrior. *Morlis - mother of Nagor. *Mynoc - guard at the bridge. *Nagor - son of Morlis, owns Smoke. *Rauch - Nagor's Hund. *Village Elder - leader of Arroyo. TH Klamath * Aldo - town greeter. * Ardin Buckner - runs the Buckner family and the Buckner House. * Big Nose Sally - mother of the Dunton Brothers and runs the Bath House. * Dunton Brothers - brahmin rustlers. * Jenny - bath attendant at the bath house. * John L. Sullivan - retired boxer in the Golden Gecko. * Keeng Ra'at - intelligent mole rat. * Maida Buckner - runs a store in the Buckner house. * Sajag - owns the Golden Gecko. * Slim Picket - head of the trappers in Trapper town. * Torr - watches brahmin. * Whiskey Bob - at the Buckner House. Toxic Caves * Smiley - a gecko trapper. The Den * Flick - general store owner. * Joey - chem dealer. * Joshua - Stählerne Bruderschaft member. * Lara - a leader of a small local gang. * Metzger - head of the Slavers' guild. * Mom - owner of Mom's Diner. * Rebecca Dyer - runs a bar and casino. * Smitty - mechanic in the junkyard. * Tubby - drug store owner. * Tyler - a leader of a small gang, Lara's rival. Modoc * Davin - Grisham's son, Miria's brother. * Cornelius - Rose's husband, co-owner of Rose's Bed and Breakfast. * Farrel - A resident of Modoc that tend to the plants. * Grisham - father of Davin and Miria. * Jo - Town mayor, trader and sheriff. * Miria - Grisham's daughter, Davin's sister. * Rose - Owner of Rose's Bed and Breakfast, wife of Cornelius. * Trader Willy -a merchant. Vault City * Curtis - child in the courtyard. * Joanne Lynette - First Citizen. TH * McClure - Senior Council Member. * Melinda - the Chief Greeting Officer. * Gregory - the proconsul of Vault City, assistant of the First Citizen and administrator of the citizenship test. * Stark - head of the Correction Center in Vault City. * Steve - the Sub-Greeting Chief. * Thomas Moore - anti-slave denizen. * Valerie - daughter of Vic. Gecko * Brain - leader of the renewal cult in ghoul town. * Festus - ghoul and manager of the nuclear power plant. * Gordon - member of the renewal cult. * Harold - Special type of FEV Mutant. TH * Percy - ghoul merchant, owns Survival Gear Locker. * Skeeter - mechanic. * Woody - missing ghoul. * Wooz - owns the Harp. Broken Hills * Marcus - Supermutant sheriff of Broken Hills. * Professor - scientist. * Seymour - intelligente Sporenpflanze. * Typhon - ghoul, son of Set. * Francis - Supermutant]], arm wrestler. Redding * Ascorti - mayor of Redding. * Dan McGrew - Dangerous'' Dan McGrew owner of the Morningstar Mine, supporter of New Reno. * Johnson - Painless Doc Johnson, doctor, supporter of Vault City. * Marge LeBarge - Owner of the Kokoweef Mine, supporter of RNK. * Sheriff Marion - sheriff of ''Redding. * Athabaska Dick - miner. * Rooney - A widow and resident of Redding. New Reno * T-Ray - leader of mechanics. Bishops * Angela Bishop - daughter of John. * John Bishop - leader of the clan. * Leslie Anne Bishop - wife of John. Mordinos * Big Jesus Mordino - head of the Mordino family. * Corsican Brothers - in the Golden Globes porn studio. * Lil' Jesus Mordino - son of Big Jesus Mordino. Salvatores * Louis Salvatore - patriarch of the Salvatores. * Mason - Salvatore's right hand man. * Renesco - runs the drug store. Wrights * Ethyl Wright - wife of Orville. * Orville Wright - head of the Wright family. Stables * Marjorie Reed - lead researcher. * Ramirez - in charge of security. Sierra Army Depot * Dobbs - US Army Private. * H. Lector - physician. New California Republic * Lenny - Supermutant in Rawhide Saloon. * Tandi - president. TH * Roger Westin - lives on Westin Ranch. * Dr Henry - present in his clinic. * Hoss - Sohn von Presidentin Tandi Vault 15 * Chrissy - squatter above the Vault, daughter of Rebecca. * Rebecca - squatter and mother of Chrissy. * Bill - squatter. New Khans * Darion - leader. * Karla. Vault 13 * Baby deathclawa - several intelligent young Todeskrallen. * Dar - intelligent deathclaw. * Gruthar - leader of the intelligent deathclaws and father of Goris. * Jul - intelligent deathclaw. * Kerith - deathclaw mother. * Thearn - intelligent deathclaw. Militärbasis * Melchior - Supermutant magician. * Grundel - hungry super mutant. San Francisco PMV Valdez * A. Ron Meyers - former technician and tanker captain. * Tom Murray - head of the Atomic Energy Commission. Hubologisten * AHS-9 - leader of the Hubology cult. * AHS-7 - AHS-9's second in command. * Crockett - head scientist of the Hubologists. * Dave Handy - recruiter. * Harry - chief rocket technician. * Juan Cruz - New Reno porn star. * Vikki Goldman - New Reno porn star. Shi * Shi Emperor - the seemingly all-knowing leader of the Shi. * Ken Lee - the Shi's second-in-command. * Dragon - martial artist, adversary of Lo Pan. * Fung - doctor. * Jing Tie Gahng - head of Shi's Chemistry Department. * Lao Chou - owner of Flying Dragon 8. * Lo Pan - martial artist, adversary of Dragon. * Mai Da Chiang - owner of Red 888 Guns. * Wong Yi Tze - head of Shi's Research Department. Stählerne Bruderschaft * ACE - medical computer. * Matt - agent. Navarro * Base commander - Enclave superior officer. * Chris - gas station attendant. * Commander's door guard. * Doc Schreber - scientist. * Drill sergeant Dornan - Enclave Sergeant. TH * Granite - leader of the Enclave Control Company Squad. * Quartermaster. * Snookie - a guard at Navarro. * Xarn - deathclaw. Enklave bei Oil Rig * Bracks - Sergeant in charge. * Charles Curling - head of the United States Chemical Corps. * Colonel Sanders - military officer. * Dick Richardson - Präsident of the United States. TH * Daniel Bird - Vice-president of the United States. * Frank Horrigan - genetically engineered Secret Service agent. Also the game's final boss. TH * Pickard. Sonstige * Ed - skeleton in the PMV Valdez and ruins of Redding. * Enclave patrolmen - found in random encounter. Siehe auch *Vermisste Personen *Fallout Charaktere *Fallout 3 Charaktere *Fallout Tactics Charaktere *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Charaktere *Van Buren Charaktere en:Fallout 2 characters es:Personajes de Fallout 2 pt:Personagens do Fallout 2 ru:Персонажи Fallout 2 uk:Персонажі Fallout 2 zh:Category:辐射2角色 Kategorie:Fallout 2 Charaktere